


It's Time

by justwrite (Overboundaries)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Fights, Major Character Injury, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, this story doesn't acknowledge after season 3B or that Allison dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overboundaries/pseuds/justwrite
Summary: Everything was just different. After nogitsune. Stiles felt weak and used. Everything was different. His relationship with Scott, with Lydia, with Allison, with the whole pack. He'd be damned if another thing use him again. He wanted, no needed, to get stronger so he wasn't the weak link. So he doesn't feel like being protected all the time. He wanted to be able to stand on his own feet. So maybe training with Deaton to be a druid was the best thing. Not to mention there's another pack that wanted to take Beacon Hills as their place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey. This isn't my first time writing. But, it the first time with plot. I actually write this a long ago and hasn't had the gut to post it. I hope you all enjoyed it

 

_Stiles third person point of view_

Stiles was tired of feeling useless, tired of feeling of weak, tired of feeling that he’s a liability. He’s the only human – not exactly human, though – on the Team Supernatural of Beacon Hills. It has been 3 weeks and a day since the Nogitsune out of his body. Three weeks since Allison almost died. It’s been 20 days since Aiden died and the Nogitsune died - or whatever happened to that thing - and Isaac sealed it in a box made of nemeton.But, it has been more than 20 days since his sleep mostly haunted by nightmare, – or memories, probably? –  at least he doesn’t scream – not as much as he used to – so he doesn’t wake his dad. It’s been 2 weeks since Ethan left the pack and Beacon Hills for good. It’s also been 2 weeks since Stiles talked or communicated to any member of the pack not even Lydia. The last time he talked with Lydia, Kira, Allison and Isaac was when he ate lunch with them  together with Scott and Malia too. The last time he talked to Scott was when he went to his house with Malia to helped her with her transformation. The last time he talked to Malia was before she left Scott’s house, it was a conversation about what happened at the Echo House and both of them made it clear that it was just one time thing because none of them have a feeling  for each other. And the last time he talked to Derek, he can’t even remembered it. He’s been avoiding the pack. Ate lunch earlier than usual or later or ate in some place he found. Go to the library. Play chess with anyone in the chess team because, he used to be in the chess team in freshmen year before he quits because his coach always pushing him to join championship when he made it clear that he doesn’t want it. Pretending to be so focus in his class so he ignores when they “sort of” whispering to him or he sits somewhere far from the pack. The pack behaviour to him is kinda change too. Scott always flinch whenever he holds something sharper. Isaac and Allison are jumpier around him like their defense is up, or probably is. Lydia always flinch and took 5 steps back – yes, he counts it – if, he made some moves that was sudden or suddenly too close with her. Only Kira and Malia who seemed normal around him. He can’t  blame them – hell, he probably gonna acts like that, if one of his friends suddenly turn into psycho loving riddle killer – even, he blames himself.

He decided it’s time to train himself. He already talks to his dad to let his dad’s old friend, Kevin, to train him and his dad okay with it. He even talks to Kevin and he will train Stiles twice a week, and thank God Kevin didn’t ask why he wants to get that training. He also asked Deaton to train him since he found it weird that he could make the mountain ash become much more when he made that barrier and he could break it without touching it, the whole imagine thing was weird. He already did some research and there’s no way he could do it without having a magical power. As it turn out he’s a druid – an untrained druid so, he’s still sort of human – which is weird. He asked Deaton to train him months ago, but because of the Darach and Nogitsune possessed him so of course, it got pending. 

* * *

_Months ago_

_“Are you sure you want me to train you, Stiles?” Deaton asked._

_Stiles looked confused. “Do you want me to become an untrained druid and then out of a sudden my power just lashed out?”_

_“It won’t happen. Druid is different than wizard, Stiles. If you don’t train, than your ability won’t develop. As simple as that.”_

_“So let’s say I don’t want to train. Then my power won’t come out?”_

_“No, it will not. It’s all up to you whether, you want to train yourself or not.”_

_“Good then. ‘Cause I want to get train.”_

_“Is your mother a druid too?”_

_“I…… I don’t know. I never asked my dad, but I don’t think she is. Why?”_

_“Because druid ability usually come from family line. It’s really rare, almost nonexistent, that a druid doesn’t come from family line.”_

_“So one of my parents have to be a druid?”_

_“Not exactly. It could be from 3 generations or older before you, that have the ability.”_

_“I don’t really know. I’m not close with my relatives, but I don’t think any of them have it.”_

_“Alright then.”_

_“Could I ask you one more thing?” Stiles asked, hesitantly._

_“Sure.”_

_“Could you not tell anyone about this, please.”_

_“Sure, but if they asked me I won’t lie to them.”_

_“Yeah, it’s okay. Thanks.”_

* * *

After the whole fiasco with Nogitsune has finished, Deaton started to train him to become a druid. He trains with Deaton after Scott finished his work so Scott won’t know about it. He also trains his defend with Kevin every Tuesday and Thursday after five pm, his training with Kevin usually make him unable to get trained by Deaton because by the time he was finished it was usually at 9 pm and he already so physically exhausted. If he has to train his druid ability, he probably will collapse before he even start it, who knows studying and reading simple rune could be so exhausting. At the first training Deaton only gives him a really large book about runes and druid history. He said that if Stiles finished read the book, he could start casting a simple rune spell. By a week he finished the book and he started casting a simple rune spell or drawing rune symbol cause not all of the spell is a verbal spell.

It’s been 2 months since his training started, both defense and magic. He’s finally talked to the pack since he has to do a homework group and helps them with their homework or do a research for them. He avoid them less, he eats lunch with them, but finish faster than anyone so he could go to the library or plays chess. The pack behaviour to him also change a little. Scott isn’t always flinch when he holds something sharper. Allison and Isaac less jumpier around him. Lydia doesn’t flinch and she only takes 3 steps back if, he made some moves that was sudden or suddenly too close with her. He talked to them if they ask him or he wants to ask them sometimes, he made a comment if they talk about something at lunch time or pack meeting, but it’s not as often as he used to. He even talked to Derek when there’s a pack meeting, and Derek keep an eye at him like he’s gonna turn into a psycho-riddle-loving-killer in any second.

* * *

A week ago a pack started to hunt them – calm is definitely not something Beacon Hills good at – because the alpha used to live here and he wants to make Beacon Hills his territory. A pack that is led by a ruthless alpha named Jared. They have 3 blue eyes beta that would kill any of their enemy with no mercy. Two golden eyes beta who are not gonna kill you, but they’d hurt you badly. Rumour has it, this pack want to follow the Alpha Pack step without make all of them an alpha. Jared’s pack attacked them a week ago in the forest. Jared’s pack lured them to the forest and. It almost ended up badly, but turned out Jared’s pack only teased them so they could know how powerful they are. Stiles managed to send couple spells –no one saw him, though– that protected his pack and attacked some of Jared’s pack member. Even though he managed to attack and protect, he knows they will need something more powerful because they still injured pretty badly.

“Is there any spell or whatever magic that could help the pack more?” asked Stiles.

“Stiles, a week ago you casted a simple spell, so you could help them, and it make you extremely exhausted, I recall,” answered Deaton.

“Yeah, I know, but Jared’s pack are stronger then I thought they’d be. Wait, Jared used to live here how come you don’t know him?”

“There’s no werewolf named Jared who lived here as far as I know. There was a guy named Jared Moore, he used to live here and then move. I know him because he owned a dog, but he’s not a werewolf. I guess, he become a werewolf after he move.”

“Ah, that made sense.”

“Stiles, I don’t think it’s a good thing.”

“There’s the faith,” said Stiles sarcastically. “Look, you said it by yourself that I have a powerful amount of magic.”

“You do, might be more than I have, but you lacked of training Stiles.”

“Look, I’m gonna do this with or without your help. So, if you want to help me, do you know any spell that’d help me protect them?” sighed Stiles

Deaton was silenced probably choosing the right option. “Alright, let’s say I’d help. What kind of spell do you want?”

“Some kind of spells that’d make them stronger um…… heal faster, maybe. That would make me less their pain or any spell that could protect them? Some spell that make me help them? Any protection spell would do.”

“There’s a spell, quite close to what you describe. A powerful and complicated spell. With this particular spell, you could make them stronger, heal faster, transfer some of their pain, but this particular spell would also make you more tired and this is really, really powerful spell.”

“Why it’ll make me more tired?”

“If any of person who you give this spell injured your magic will be drain in order to make them heal faster. The more people you protect injured, the more your magic drain.”

“Will my magic run out?”

“Yes, but temporary. Depend on how much people you protect injured and how injured they are.”

“Alright, show me this spell.”

“This spell is really powerful. Yes, it would protect the pack, but if one of them injured it will make your attack or defense weaker. Once you marked someone, you can’t unmark them”

“I know it’s probably overreacted for against a werewolf pack, but it surely help them if it’s something worse.”

“Alright.” said Deaton while taking the paper out of his shelf. “Read this and study them.”

“Wow, this is a really long spell,” said Stiles while reading the paper from Deaton. “Oh, and one more question. Would this be less effective if the person I’m going to give this spell if they are in sleep spell?”

“No. Even if the person was unconcious it would not less effective”

“Okay thanks. And thank you so much for making the translation so I won’t have to stay up late translating it. Could you not tell about this to any member of the pack?”

“I won’t, but if they ask-“

“I know, you won’t lie to them,” said Stiles. Deaton only replied him with a smile. “Thanks though, thanks a lot.”

 The next day Stiles was already prepared. He was up all night studying the spell that Deaton gave him. It was a long spell – now he knows why it was a complicated spell – and there’s an explanation about the effect both to him and the pack. There are different kind of spell, a less powerful effect, temporary or permanent. He decided that he’d do the permanent one. He’s already making the list of the people he’s gonna give the spell: Lydia, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Derek, Kira, Malia, his dad, Melissa, Deaton (if he wants it), and Allison’s dad. He didn’t give it to Mrs. Martin and Kira’s parents, not that he think that they less important, but it’s because their involvement in supernatural world are a lot lesser than the people he’s going to give the spell, considering Kira’s parents said to Kira that they would avoid the supernatural world as best as they could after the nogitsune thing. He didn’t even bother to give one to Peter because to be honest Stiles was hoping he’d be dead again.

He’s going to do it tonight. He’s going to their house, one by one, casting a sleeping spell at them so, they won’t awake when he draw the rune on their arm, and he would make silent spell on himself so when they go to their house before he cast the sleeping spell, they won’t be awake by the sound of his footsteps, especially the Argents.

He marked his dad first and then went to Scott’s house and Malia’s last, considering she’s the furthest. At two in the morning, he has already finished, everybody has been marked – except for Deaton – no one was awake when he drew the rune at their arm. He considered this a small victory. The next stop was Deaton’s vet, he already texted the man, and Deaton already at his vet and God, he was exhausted.

“So I guess there’s something important you need to ask, considering the time?” asked Deaton.

“Yeah, there is. Sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night,” answered Stiles.

“No problem. What is it about?”

“Do you want the protection spell?”

Stiles was met with a silent from Deaton. “Thank you for considering that I would need it Stiles. But, I don’t think I would need it.

“Are you sure? Not even the ones that less stronger.”

“No, my involvement with any fight was not as much as you thought.”

“Well, if you’re sure with it then.”

“I’m sure. So no one awake when you marked them?”

“Yup and again thank you for your help.”

“And how much people do you marked?”

“Um…. ten.”

“Stiles you read the paper I gave you right? It said people usually only managed until 5-8 before their magic couldn’t do it anymore.”

“I know, but since in the paper it doesn’t said about the maximum people you could mark, I thought I could try ten.”

“Stiles I know a guy who marked eight people until his magic couldn’t do it anymore. And one day all of the eight people he marked, all of them get injured. He was unconcious for two days and he couldn’t cast simple rune for four days. And he only marked them with the temporary one. I think you’re pushing it Stiles.”

“I know, but I did it doc.” Stiles said.

“Know when Jared’s gonna attack you guys again?” Asked Deaton after a moment of silent. He didn’t try to push any more of the rune because he knew he’d already lost.

“Nope, he said soon and I’ll be damned if he attacked today after school.”

“I remebered you have training with your Dad’s friend. Stiles the spell won’t be less efective even if you in different continent.”

“Yeah I know, but if Jared’s attacked the pack tomorrow I couldn’t help them because I probably gonna spend my evening and night being mauled by my trainer and my face constantly hit the mat. Fun,” said Stiles. “Thanks for your help doc and now I’m gonna sleep little before my school start.”

 

The next day went as usual. Class, lunch, played chess, played his phone, pretending listening the pack’s conversation, slept while he got a free period. After school finished he went straight to his usual place for training. It was out from Beacon Hills, but it wasn’t so far. His place for training has a few kids about his age, but he never interacted with them. He got a double hour for training considering he didn’t come in Tuesday. It’s already seven in the evening when Kevin told him to practiced with one of the kids who practiced in there too. He was on the second round with this kid, that’s he found out his name, James, when all of his energy feels like it was drained from him. He tried to focus on his fighting while trying to find his energy back before he realised it he was already faced down with the mat.

“Alright guys, break,” Stiles heard Kevin ordered. “What’s up kid? You usually able to beat someone with the same level as James”

“I don’t know, Kev. I don’t really feel good. I think I’m gonna head home,” said Stiles.

“You sure you wanna go alone, I could drop you home?” asked Kevin worriedly.

“Yeah. It’s fine. I probably just need rest, you know with school stuff getting harder and crazier everyday,” said Stiles trying to sound convincing.

“Yeah, yeah tell me something I don’t know, kid. Do you want me to tell your dad you don’t feel well?” asked Kevin

“Oh, please don’t. The second you hang up that phone he probably gonna break all of the traffic to make sure I’m alright. He’d act like I was dying. You know how overprotective he is. I’ll be fine. Thanks though,” said Stiles while taking his keys out

“Okay kid. Drive safe and get some rest.”

“You got it, old man.”

“Hey, the one who you called old man. He definitely able to kick your ass.”

“Of course you are.”

* * *

_Scott third person point of view_

Jared’s pack decided to attack Scott’s pack again. They went to Derek’s loft, followed him, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Kira, and Malia. They didn’t follow Stiles because he and Stiles have a free period, which is the last period they have, and they both just sitting at the hall playing their phone until Stiles said he has been waited for playing chess with the chess team and when the bell rang he didn’t see Stiles’ jeep anywhere. Stiles was avoiding them at first he didn’t talk to him or any member of the pack, he tried to talk to him at class, but Stiles was so focus so he ignored their whisper or he sat down somewhere far from the pack, he couldn’t find him too at lunch time, he tried to text, but was unanswered, his call went straight to voicemail, he found out Stiles has been playing chess from a kid in chess team who talks about Stiles, he knew Stiles has been spending his time in library after a girl talks about Stiles to her friend apperently, she too spent her most time in library and she has crush on Stiles, this went for a week and  3 days until Mr. Yukimura gave them a group homework assignment and their substitute english teacher gave them group assignment and Stiles was picked to be one group with the pack, that’s when he finally talked to them even though it was less than usual. They asked him to helped them with their homework or research. He already talked about Stiles behaviour at pack’s meeting on Tuesday or Thursday because if, their meeting was on that day Stiles would not come at all or he was late. He gave them some excuses like he’s phone dead, he’s at his dad’s station and he left his phone, he slept in, he was doing his homeworks and others. And as for Stiles’ luck, Jared’s pack decided to attack them on Thursday. They threatened them if they don’t go to the forest at 6 pm, they’d attacked their school friends. He tried to called Stiles and warned him for like dozen times, but it’s went to voicemail. They were already waited by Jared’s pack by the time he and the other – except for Stiles –  arrived at the forest. And all of the sudden Jared’s pack attacked them.

Scott doesn’t know how long the fighting has been going. He looked around at his pack. Isaac was fighting with one of the blue eyed beta, he looked like tied with his opponed because both him and his opponent are injured kinda badly. Peter also fight against blue eyes beta, but he has more favor than Isaac because his opponent seems more injured than he is. Kira and Malia fight against the golden eyes beta, they too don’t seem like going to win. Allison was not very far from the fight scenes, she’s on a tree shooting arrows at their opponent, she has couple scratch on her arms because their opponent apperently could throw knives. He and Derek fight against a blue eyes beta and Jared. Lydia was standing far enough from the fight scene, she has couple knives dipped into mistletoe and wolfbane and she’s not fighting with anyone, she doesn’t seem have any injuries. Scott felt that he has better odd than his previous fight with Jared’s pack. All of the sudden, one of Allison’s knives almost hit Jared in his head causing him to back.

“I can see you trained your pack, McCall,” sneered Jared.

“I think we much more winning than you are,” said Scott

“I don’t think so. I think we tied for the moment,” said Jared.

“You wanna continue this fight and see who would win?” asked Derek.

“As much as I love fighting with your pack, Hale. I have to say I have no intention ending our lovely meeting. I only wanted to see how your progress,” said Jared.

“Well, from my point of view I think we could win if you didn’t suddenly retreat like a coward, so how about you and your pack leave this town,” said Allison. Her voice was cool and dangerous

“No can do, Argent. I loved this town as much as you guys do.” said Jared with a wink.  

“Really? Cause I bet in a month you’d going to change anyone into werewolf if you lived in here,” said Issac.

“I didn’t say I like the people, Lahey,” said Jared. “I couldn’t help, but notice you missing one member there. Where is your I’m-made-of-90%-sarcasm-and-10%-muscle boy? Who is his name Biles? Diles? Giles?”

“It’s Stiles and it’s none of your business where he is,” said Lydia, eyes fierce.

“Feisty today aren’t we, Miss Martin? Well, McCall I consider this fun. I have an advice for you,” said Jared. “Train the gilrs, except for the Argent she already overtrained, if there’s such a word. Until next time McCall.”

“Where the hell is Stiles?” asked Derek angrily after Jared and his pack out of earshot.

“I don’t know. He’s not answering his text or his call,” answered Scott.

Scott checked his phone to see what time is now so he could count how long his fight against Jared’s pack. His phone clock said, it was 7 pm. That mean, they’ve been fighting for an hour. He looked around and checked his member. None of them gravely injured. Isaac had the worst injury out of all, but he’s not badly injured, and Allison checked him out.

“Isaac, you’re not making some glow in the dark tattoo, are you?” asked Allison confused.

“Um…. as much as that idea appealing to me, I haven’t make one, why?” asked Isaac who is also confused.

“Er….. your left arm has a tattoo and it’s glowing”

“What?” snapped Isaac while looking at his left arm. “I didn’t remember making any tattoo, I swear. I haven’t get that drunk until I unconsciously make tattoo.” He looked at Scott. “Scott your tattoo is also glowing, but it’s on the right side not on the left.”

“And your tattoo is exactly the same as Isaac,” Allison frowned.

“I’m not making any tattoos except the one in my left arm” said Scott, checking his right arm. He looked around and saw Derek and Peter. Derek also has the same tattoo as he and Isaac but, Peter doesn’t. “Wait. Derek, also has the same tattoo.”

“What the hell?” claimed Derek.

“Guys, er…. I also have it,” said Lydia.

“So do I.” said Allison.

“Malia and I also have the same tattoo,” claimed Kira.

Scott didn’t notice any tattoo, at first, on the girls. They all any piece of clothing that made their arm covered. Everyone was confused because of their new tattoo on their arm. Some of them are on the left, the rest on the right like him, but it was the same part on their arm, same picture and it’s glowing. Derek lookes angry and confused, Isaac and Allison were talking about the possibilities who would have made the tattoo. Kira and Malia looked at their face and their new tattoo. Lydia was probably remembering some latin or some symbols that he knew none of them capable of remembering except her. Peter was leaning against a tree with a knowing expression.

“You know something don’t you, Peter?” accused Scott.

“Yes I do although, I’m feeling little bit out of love consider I’m the only one who doesn’t have that,” said Peter smiling.

“Why don’t you said something?” asked Isaac.

“Just waiting for you guys to realise that I know something,” said Peter smugly.

“Well, what is it?” asked Lydia unpatiently.

“It’s a rune symbol,” answered Peter.

“Oh, please. Spare us the detail won’t you?” said Lydia.

“Do you guys feel stronger or I don’t know more odds to yourself about this fight?” asked Peter.

A chorus of “yes” came from different time, agreed with Peter question.

“Well, this is because of this rune,” He pointed at his own arm. “The rune makes you stronger, heal faster, luckier, more alarmed if you were on a fight or in tense condition, and more protected. Basically, it would increase your odds in fighting. I know this because I saw the mark on my sister arm, but once she healed, it dissapeared. Unlike ours, Lydia didn’t get injured, but her mark still glowing.”

“Do you know who made these tattoo?” asked Scott.

“The term is marked, Scott. This is a mark not a tattoo, and yes I know who marked you. It’s only a druid who could make this and a powerful one. I said it’s time we have a little chat with our favourite vet,” said Peter smiling.

They don’t waste their time and went to Deaton after Scott called him to meet at his place. He shared his bike with Kira. Scott felt weird considering Deaton said he can’t be his emissary after the deal with Darach finished. He didn’t ask it, but he’s been planning to ask it before Deaton said anything about it. There’s no way it’d be Ms. Morrell. He didn’t know any druid except the two of them plus Ms. Blake or Julia. If it was Deaton, then he probably change his mind and Scott thought this made him have better odds, because Scott needs someone who could be his emissary. He may doesn’t know what will a druid effect his pack, but Derek said it’d help him and make his pack stronger.

“You think he would give us a straight answer?” asked Isaac by the time they arrived at the vet.

“About if he’s the one who marked us? I think if he really did, he would,” said Scott.

“Do you know any druid beside him, Morrell, and that bitch who tried to strangle me?” asked Lydia.

“No, I don’t,” answered Scott.

“Then it’s gotta be him right? I mean is there any druid live in Beacon Hills beside them?” chimed Allison.

“I really don’t know, Allison,” said Scott.

“Well, it’s time to find out.” muttered Lydia as she opened the vet’s door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good evening,” greeted Deaton. He looked at them. “I guess Jared decided to attack you guys today? Seeing some of your pack’s clothes are torn.”

“Yes, he is.” said Scott.

“So what is it that you wanted to ask?”

“This.”

“So it’s worked then.”

“What do you mean by it’s worked? Are you the one who marked us?” asked Isaac hurriedly.

“No, it’s not me,” answered Deaton calmly.

“But, only druid could make this rune, right?” asked Lydia.

“Yes, you’re right Lydia, but it’s not me,” said Deaton.

“So there are other druid who live in Beacon Hills?” asked Allison.

“Yes there is,” answered Deaton.

“Who is it?” asked Scott.

“Any guess, Scott? And this would help you understand more about the rune, I know Lydia could read this” stated Deaton and giving Lydia a piece of paper. Scott answered it by shooking his head.

“I knew it. I knew there is something not entirely human by him,” said Peter smugly.

“I guess our favourite human isn’t just human anymore.”

“What Peter’s said it’s true,” confirmed Deaton.

“Stiles?!” exclaimed he, Lydia, Derek and Isaac.

“Yes, Stiles,” confirmed Deaton.

“So, it’s Stiles then who marked us?” asked Kira.

“He helped us. So why some of us looked kinda unhappy?,” chimed Malia.

“I gotta agree with our were-coyote for this one,” said Peter.

“You mean Stiles. Skinny-defenseless-Stiles is a powerful druid?” asked Derek in disbelief.

“Yes, he is. He’s been training his ability with me for about 2 months,” said Deaton.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” asked Scott.

“He asked me not to tell any of you and I’m okay with it, but I said to him that I won’t lie to any of you,” answered Deaton.

“He’s been training with you for this 2 months?” asked Isaac in disbelief.

“Okay, you know what? That’s it. I’m calling him and if he doesn’t answer it, then I’m going to Danny’s house and force him to track his GPS,” snapped Lydia.

“We’re going to ask him tomorrow—“ said Scott.

“But—“ cut Lydia.

“You know if we push him he end up not giving us any answer. I knew we want answer from him, but we wait until tomorrow. For now, it’s better we heal ourselves first,” said Scott firmly. He glanced back at the druid. “Thanks Deaton for your help.”

* * *

 

Lydia decided to go for Stiles by herself, even though Scott said no. She drove her car in silent. She noticed that Isaac, Allison were talking. She was thinking about Stiles and making plan how to get Stiles’ to answer her question. She knew Scott said no, but she will get answer today. Next stop is Allison’s house and then she would go to Stiles’ because Isaac dropped at Allison’s too. She knew what they are going to do, because Allison’s dad is out. She usually would throw some comment, but she didn’t care for this time.

“Your turn, Ally,” said Lydia stopping her car.

“You sure you don’t want to come in?” asked Allison.

“And then ruined both of your plan? I think I’ll pass,” answered Lydia. Both Isaac and Allison were blushing at her comment. “See you tomorrow, guys.”

She was back on the road and listening to a overrated top 40 song on the radio. Her mind still grilled about Stiles behaviour. She wanted so badly to drive as fast as she can to his house. If he wasn’t at home she decided that she would wait until he comes back. She would get the answer. Tonight. She wanted to scream at him and pointing at him about what he did to her. What he did to me? Lydia thought again. That sounded like I was having a crush on him. She couldn’t deny that she has a feeling for her. He’s the only guy that told her beautiful. Other guys called her hot, smoking, sexy, pretty, stunning and others, but never beautiful. Plus he was the one who realised how smart she is. She already realised her feeling for him before the nogitsune. She didn’t realise exactly when, but she knew she has had a feeling for him after she almost lost her leg. She remembered how worried she is when he is still possessed by nogitsune and missing. She remembered how tightly he is holding to her and on her mind she’s begging for him to become stronger. How terrified she is when he almost stabbed himself with Kira’s sword. How afraid she is when he passed out after the void Stiles is dead, afraid that he’d died too. And now he was staying away for her. Deep in thought, she didn’t realise that Isaac was already in front of her. Thank God, she stepped on her break on the right time, so she didn’t hit him.

“Isaac, what the hell are you thinking?” snapped Lydia.

“Allison told me to chase you,” shrugged Isaac.

“What? You’re serious? You almost got hit by my car because Allison told you to chase me?!”

“Yep, not just that though, she said we should wait for her.” 

“Why did you send your boyfriend here—who almost got hit by my car by the way—to chase me?” asked Lydia.

“You missed your turn on your way home. I thought you were too focused on the road and missed your turn. Since you haven’t gotten far I asked Isaac to chase you,” answered Allison easily.

“You could’ve called,” said Lydia

“I did. You should check your phone,” confessed Allison

“I think you need to check your ear,” muttered Isaac. Lydia she sent him a glare.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were calling me,” said Lydia.

“Alright, Lydia snapped it. What’s going on? You’ve been quiet on the way to my house,” asked Allison.

“I’m going to go to Stiles’ home,” said Lydia determined.

“You’re going to Stiles’ home? But Scott said to wait until tomorrow,” said Isaac confused.

“I know that but, I need explanation from Stiles,” said Lydia determined.

“Alright, but I’m coming with you,” said Allison calmly.

“You’re what?” said Lydia and Isaac in unison.

“Yes, Isaac I’m going with Lydia and I’m ignoring what Scott said about going to Stiles’ house,” said Allison with eyes rolled. “I need answer like you too, Lydia. I don’t like being in the dark of something. Now, you’re coming with us or not, Isaac?”

She knew that Allison had the same urge for explanation, and her tone suggested not to argue with her. Lydia didn’t mind that Allison is coming too. She knew Isaac also wanted to know, but unlike her and Allison he doesn’t like ignoring or disobeying Scott’s word considering, Scott is his alpha now, even though it wasn’t Scott that bit him. “Uh…..” answered Isaac and looked at her and Allison. “Okay, then. I’m coming.”

“Good to know you don’t have any problem with it,” asked Allison.

“Once we get there let me talk at Stiles first, kay?” said Lydia with a wicked smile.

“Fine by me,” said Allison.

“Okay,” answered Isaac.

They went back to Lydia’s car. Silence accompanied her car, even Allison and Isaac weren’t chatting like usual. She was frustrated at Stiles and getting angrier at him by the second. Stiles probably hid it from them because maybe he still not good at it, but it doesn’t give any excuse to not telling them. Their a pack. Just because he’s not good at it yet, doesn’t mean he can’t tell them. But it’s just her theory it could be wrong or it could be right. She realised that Stiles still felt guilty even though, all of them already told him it wasn’t his fault even Ethan told him before he left Beacon Hills.

“Why would Stiles hide this from us?” asked Isaac confusion written all over his face by the time the arrived at Stiles’ house.

“I don’t know maybe because he was new,” answered Lydia.  “But, still he should’ve told us. We’re a pack.”

“It doesn’t mean that there’ll be no secrets in a pack. Derek used to keep a lot of secrets when he was an alpha.” pointed Isaac.

“It’s Derek. Of course, he is. He’s secretive.” said Lydia with rolled eyes. “Have Scott keep something a secret? Especially this big.”

“No, he’s never,” said Isaac.

“Well we’re about to find out,” said Allison.

“It’s locked,” said Lydia while trying to opened the door.

“Um.. Lydia where are you going?” asked Allison when she saw Lydia walking away from the door.

“Trying to find a way, of course.” answered Lydia.

“There’s no need. I could picklock the door,” said Allison.

“You could?” asked Isaac surprised.

“Of course,” said Allison while opening Stiles’ door . “There you go.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go to his room first. Allison follow me to see if his room was locked. If it is, you picklock it, why don’t you and Isaac stay in here, is that okay?’ suggested Lydia but, her tone gave no room for suggestion.

“Okay,” answered Allison.

“I don’t mind it, either,” said Isaac nonchalantly.

Lydia and Allison went to Stiles’ room. As expected, his room was locked. Allison opened it like what had been planned by them before well, it was planned by Lydia technically. It took Allison faster to opened Stiles bedroom’s door than his front door.

“There you go,” said Allison.

“Thanks, Ally,” smiled Lydia.

“You’re welcome,” smiled Allison back.

“I know you’re mad at him. You have every reason to be, after all what you both have been through, but don’t be too hard on him. I bet he has his reason?"

“People get angry, Ally, not mad. What do you mean after what we’ve been through? It’s not just me and him, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Constructive critics is welcome


	3. ANNOUNCMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW INFORMATION REGARDING THE STORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not a new chapter please read it well

Hello, first of all I'd like to apologize for not updating this story due to many reasons and one of them is that I'm so busy with university life and assignment. Second, on 13th March, my laptop was taken away from my bag on my faculty library. In my laptop is where I kept my story. I'd like to know whether you guys would prefer me to discontinue this story or would you prefer for me to continue this story but it might get little bit different and longer to update. Feel free to tell me your opinion

Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me your opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think. Do please tell me if there's a wrong grammar or spelling. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
